


Flamme éternelle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2019, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, heat wave, real death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La France avait chaud, Paris avait chaud et donc Francis avait chaud.





	Flamme éternelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya (sauf Notre-Dame dont l'incarnation est à moi).

La France avait chaud, Paris avait chaud et donc Francis avait chaud. Il buvait régulièrement de l'eau bien fraîche et profitait des endroits frais qu'il pouvait trouver. Il aurait pu rester dans le palais de l’Élysée où il n'aurait pas ressenti les effets de la chaleur, mais il refusait cette solution de facilité, si son peuple souffrait de ces hautes températures alors il souffrirait avec eux. Par le passé il les avait tellement déçu, il avait été si faible, incapable de les protéger et d'assurer leur bonheur, il ne voulait plus être comme ça, il devait être fort avec eux et pour eux. 

Cette canicule lui rappelait celle de l'été 2003, cette année où les français et les touristes avaient crû que les températures ne reviendraient jamais à la normale, et où chaque jour ressemblait à une traversée du désert, et où chaque effort requérait une force surhumaine. Il avait peur pour eux, la précédente grosse canicule avait provoqué la mort de 19 000 personnes, il ne souhaitait pas revivre cela. 

Il flânait dans les rues de Paris vérifiant à chaque instant qu'aucun être humain n'étaient en train de faire un malaise ou ne se sentait tout simplement pas bien. Le hasard de sa promenade le conduisit juste devant un bâtiment spécial pour la capitale. Il s'agissait de la cathédrale Notre-Dame qui ironie du sort en cette année de chaleurs intenses avait prit feu au mois d'avril. Cette incendie avait brisé le cœur de tous les français et des touristes qui aimaient ce lieu. 

Il revoyait encore très clairement les flammes et ces flammes qui dévoraient le monument lui rappelaient des flammes similaires qui en 1431 lui avaient volé la femme pour qui il s'était pris de passion. L'image de Jeanne d'Arc brûlant sur un bûcher le hantait encore régulièrement et en particulier lorsqu'il voyait des catastrophes aussi horribles que des incendies qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. 

Jeanne d'Arc était une jeune fille qui s'était battue pour libérer son pays des anglais, elle avait été courageuse, elle n'avait jamais perdu ni la foi ni espoir d'y parvenir. Elle était morte en guerrière, et restait aujourd'hui une héroïne au yeux du monde. Elle était décédée pour lui et à cause de lui, c'était l'amour qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre qui l'avait conduite à sa perte. Il avait été impuissant, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, il n'avait pu qu'assister tristement à ses derniers instants, et même dans cette situation elle avait continué d'être forte et de l'aimer. 

Le 30 mai restait une date qu'il détestait, un jour qu'il ne pourrait ni ne voudrait jamais oublier. Jeanne avait été la première et la seule femme humaine dont il était amoureux, et le jour où elle avait brûlé vive, elle avait démontré aux autres nations pourquoi une histoire entre un pays et un mortel était impossible. Il y avait crû jusqu'au bout, il avait été convaincu que les anglais seraient chassés de France et qu'elle et lui pourraient être heureux...Il avait si naïf, si stupide de croire que son conte de fées deviendrait réalité. Il n'avait pas été assez fort, pas assez brave pour la mériter. 

Le souvenirs fut si intense qu'il se mit à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir. Il était debout face à Notre-Dame lorsque deux bras fins l’enlacèrent par derrière. 

« Ne pleure pas, nous survivrons, nous survivons toujours, affirma une voix féminine ». 

Il se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe orange, ses cheveux autrefois blond avaient viré au gris cendre, de ses yeux noirs elle le fixait tendrement. Il essuya ses larmes et lui sourit, Notre-Dame avait raison, les flammes ne les avaient jamais vaincu et elles ne les vaincraient jamais. 

Le feu c'était le même le trait caractéristique de la passion de son peuple. Sa Jeanne en était la parfaite représentation, et il continuerait d'honorer son sacrifice en luttant et comme la précédente cette canicule perdrait et finirait par s'en aller.


End file.
